KOTOR 2 with over the hedge characters
by Pridakfan253
Summary: This is the Game Star wars Knights of the old republic 2: the sith lords with over the hedge characters. This is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think i will update frequently. I might have to break it down into two or three seperate stories.
1. Characters

KOTOR 2 with over the hedge characters casting

Heather as the Jedi exile

Rj as Atton

Penny as Kreia

Spike as Bao-Dur

Stella as Visas

Verne as Mandalore

Gina the squirrel as Mira

Dimitri the Possum Rat half breed as The Disciple

The depelter turbo as HK-47 and other HK units

Ozzie as Jedi master Vrook

Lou as Jedi master Zez-ki-ell

Hammy as Jedi master Kavar

Gladys as Jedi master Atris

Vincent as Darth Sion

Dwayne as Darth Nihilus (possibly)

Nugent as Hanharr


	2. Awakening in a mysterious place

KOTOR 2 with over the hedge characters

Story by: Pridakfan253

Over the hedge is owned by Dreamworks

Star wars knights of the old republic 2 the sith lords is owned by Lucas arts and Obsidian entertainment

Chapter 1: Awakening in a mysterious place

We begin our story in the medical bay of an unknown location in a room with five cylinder shaped tanks filled with kolto in four of the tanks there are dead men in uniforms and in the center tank was a young possum a female in nothing but her underwear she was the only one of the patients in the tanks to show signs of life. Then the possum heard a voice in her head it said "Awaken" she then began to rise into consciousness and the tank began to drain of the liquid known as kolto she than fully rose into consciousness and got up onto her legs she was still feeling woozy from being unconscious for a long period time she then began to observe here surroundings. " What is this place?" she thought she noticed a door in the front of the room she was in she naturally walked toward it and it opened revealing a small hallway blocked by a smoking door that looked damaged. "Looks like I won't be able to get out that way" she said to herself.

She then noticed a door to her right "Maybe I can get out that way" she said. She tried to open the door but it was locked."Damn!" she swore. She then saw a window behind her and in the window she saw a computer console. "Maybe that console controls the door." she thought. She saw that the door the room where the console was located was open she then went inside. She then logged onto the terminal and accessed the morgue "Maybe there is something in there that can help me." she thought.

The door that was right in front of the window opened and the possum walked into the morgue

and saw a porcupine woman with a green under robe and brown over robe lying on one of the beds she appeared to be dead. The possum then noticed another body that had a tarp over it in the body's hand was a plasma torch. "Maybe that can open the damaged door on the other end of the hall." thought the possum. She then walked to the body and took the torch out of its hand. As she was examining the torch the supposedly dead porcupine woman rose from the bed she was laying on she was straitening out her hood which covered her eyes. "Found what you were looking for amongst the dead?" asked the porcupine. "Who are you?" asked the possum. "I am Penny, and I am your rescuer as you are mine." Said the porcupine. "Tell me do you recall what happened?" she asked. "Last thing I remember, I was on board a Republic ship the Harbinger... what happened to it?" the possum asked. " Your ship was attacked you were the only survivor a result of your Jedi training no doubt." said Penny. "If you think I'm a Jedi your mistaken" said the possum. "Your stance, Your walk tells me you are a Jedi. Your walk is heavy, you carry something that weighs you down." said Penny. "The Jedi order and I have a... troubled history." said the possum. "So it would seem." said Penny. "Keep your past and let us focus on the know." she said. "What is this place?" asked the possum. "I do not know I was removed from the events of the universe as I slept." said Penny. "A survey may provide the answers we seek." "The ship we arrived on must still be in this place we should recover it and leave." she said. "Why are you in such a hurry?" asked the possum. " We were attacked once and I fear our attackers will not give up there hunt so easily." said penny. "I'll go and see if there is anyone here that can help us." said the possum.

"Very well." said Penny. "I shall return to make sure you are alright." said the possum. The possum then went out the door and headed down the hall toward the damaged door.

Theres the first chapter what do you think was it good or bad let me know I will update with another chapter soon.


End file.
